


SPOOKY NIGHT

by Rukia98



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, shisaku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia98/pseuds/Rukia98
Summary: Still don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry for the mistakes below, but I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 10





	SPOOKY NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry for the mistakes below, but I hope you enjoy

She wasn’t afraid it’s just Halloween why would she be afraid, OK let’s clarify some things here, first of all, she had never spent Halloween night alone not at all and it happened that her oh-so-awesome boyfriend gave her, naruto and Sasuke a scare when they were kids so yes, she wasn’t afraid she was just freaking out. She turned all the lights on, closed all the windows and doors, and started to roam around the house, her Halloween usually would be safe in her parents embrace, if not then cuddling with Shisui and in worst case scenario she would have on-call night but never alone.

“things can’t get worst can it?” and as soon as she said that the electricity was cut off.“at least my mobile battery didn’t die yet” and again as if it was its cue the battery died and the mobile shut down. “okay this can’t be good and I’m sure it won’t end well, maybe I should go early to bed tonight, Shisui is on duty so he won’t be home until tomorrow morning, yes going to bed is the best rational thing to do now” .

She couldn’t sleep, tossed, and moved around the king-size bed for two hours but it looks like she dozed off for a short while. When she woke up it was still dark outside, she was still on the same side she slept on, the bed beside her still empty and cold, her mobile also still shut above the nightstand beside the digital watch that showed it was half-past eleven but she could feel the autumn breeze on her skin which was strange cause the window supposed to be closed, it is closed, right? There is no way it would open, not from outside at least. She started to freak out again, she moved out of the bed slowly and quietly taking deep breaths, if it was a thief, and he still somewhere in the house she didn’t want him to be alerted and harm her, then again if it was a thief she would miss her phone but she didn’t. it must be a ghost, the granny ghost that Shisui had told them about years ago, the one that creeped her out and made the sleep abandon her for weeks.

She didn’t know why, but she went downstairs anyway as slowly and quietly as possible looking around her like a madman. As soon as she put her feet down the last stair she froze. The kitchen light was on! She remembers that she went to sleep because the electricity was cut off, if it came back at some point while she was asleep why the other lights were off. From upstairs she heard a door crack open and that and her storm out to the living room to hide under the couch where she could hear footsteps approaching the kitchen, stopping for few seconds then heads towards her, step by step slowly and firmly, increasing her heart rate and making her sob hardly until it stopped in front of the couch she is crawling under.

“Are you okay? Why are you crying? Why are you hiding under the couch?” it was Shisui’s voice! She turned to the voice source to see Shisui crouching there, he gave his hand to her and helped her out, and instantly she wrapped her arms around him and wailed “I was so afraid Shisui, I’ve never been alone at Halloween and I don’t ever want to be. It was terrifying, I was so afraid all alone, I thought it was a thief or even worse ghost, you know that granny ghosts, don’t you dare to leave me alone ever again”, “I’m sorry blossom, I tried to contact you but your mobile was off, when I arrived all the lights were on and you were sleeping peacefully and I didn’t want to distribute your rest time, I know how much you need every second of sleeping”, he kept her in his embrace, combing her hair, rocking her, whispering sweet words in her ear until she calmed.


End file.
